Um dia no Beco Diagonal
by Annette-Valmont
Summary: Depois da visita dos marotos, agora é a vez do mundo mágico ser explorado pelos trouxas. Sirius acompanhará Melissa em uma divertida aventura pelo Beco Diagonal.
1. O corvo

**Título:** Um dia no Beco Diagonal

**Data:** 03 de fevereiro de 2006

**Autores:** Gabi (Pinky-obaachan) e Manu (Annette-Valmont)

**Beta Reader:** Mila Radcliffe

**Tipo:** Humor/ Romance

**Personagens principais:** Sirius e Melissa

**Obs.:** Continuação de "Como ser trouxa"

Nem precisa nem dizer que não temos qualquer direito sobre a série "Harry Potter" ou seus personagens. Quem está ganhando dinheiro com eles é a Rowling e a Warner.

**N/A: **A gente ainda vai ficar devendo o beijo do Tiago e da Lílian, mas enquanto isso aí vai o encontro do Sirius e da Melissa. O que será que vai acontecer nesse passeio que eles estão prestes a fazer no Beco Diagonal?

* * *

**Cap.1 – O Corvo**

Sirius estava impaciente.

Ele havia chegado mais cedo de propósito para não correr o risco de se atrasar, mas percebeu que havia exagerado um pouco: o sol ainda estava nascendo e o rapaz já estava chegando no local combinado.

Todavia a espera seria recompensada, ou pelo menos Sirius assim esperava, pois o passeio havia sido programado há meses e, principalmente, porque ele não via a hora de reencontrar a garota que havia conhecido em sua visita ao mundo dos trouxas, durante as últimas férias.

Ele estava entretido com seus pensamentos, cansado de tanto esperar e com o estômago começando a reclamar a falta do café da manhã, quando se deparou com uma visão perturbadora: uma pessoa vestida com uma manta preta surrada e meio rasgada, com um chapéu preto pontudo, que mais parecia um sombreiro mexicano, um nariz enorme com o que parecia ser uma verruga na ponta, uma cabeleira esbranquiçada, arrastando uma vassoura e com uma bolsa enorme no ombro.

Sirius se assustou com aquela visão do inferno e recuou reflexivamente, quando a estranha figura se aproximou dele e ficou o encarando com uma interrogação:

"Não vai me cumprimentar?" interrogou a figura feminina, apoiando a mão na cintura.

O rapaz mais que depressa reconheceu a voz, mas ainda estava procurando a linda menina loira, que deveria estar ali por trás:

"Melissa? É você?" perguntou ele, examinado a figura na sua frente.

"Claro que sim. Quem mais poderia ser?" perguntou ela, fazendo uma pose para mostrar melhor sua fantasia. " Eu não sabia o que usar, então me inspirei nas bruxas dos contos infantis. Gostou da fantasia?"

"Acho que ela tem muita... personalidade" respondeu Sirius, ainda chocado com a roupa e maquiagem da menina.

"E tem mais..." continuou ela, abrindo sua bolsa e tirando de lá um corvo empalhado e mostrando para o rapaz, completamente aturdido.

"Um corvo?' indagou ele.

"É. Acho corujas muito comuns. Parece que todos os bruxos têm corujas. Corvos são mais interessantes... Legal, não é? Eu queria algo bem discreto para não chamar a atenção de ninguém."

"Pois é. Você está... praticamente invisível, com tudo isso".

"Você acha mesmo?"

"É claro que não. Isso está medonho. Ninguém se veste assim entre os bruxos de verdade."

"Não!" perguntou ela, tirando a prótese de seu nariz "Menos mal, porque isso estava incomodando muito" sorriu ela, tirando também a peruca branca e jogando dentro da bolsa, junto com a túnica surrada e ficando somente com uma capa rosa _shock_ com flores bordadas nas franjas, que arrastavam parcialmente no chão. "Melhor?"

"Bastante" respondeu ele, segurando as coisas que a menina havia lhe entregado.

"Mas ainda tem uma coisa que eu não vou dispensar" mexendo na bolsa e pegando uma varinha de madeira, em cuja ponta estava espetada uma estrela de isopor coberta com purpurina "A Lílian me mostrou a varinha dela e eu queria uma também" continuou ela, parecendo uma criança prestes a entrar em um parque de diversões, excitada com a idéia de passar um dia inteiro entre bruxos de verdade "Mas eu tenho uma dúvida. Varinhas de condão não são coisas de fadas? Em nenhum livro diz que bruxos também usam varinha... Eles sempre aparecem só com vassouras e caldeirões!"

"Tá me achando com cara de fada?" inquiriu Sirius, franzindo a sobrancelha "Esses livros trouxas só sevem para deturpar a imagem dos bruxos" continuou, meio irritado.

"Pode ser, mas não precisa se desfazer assim das estórias que me ninaram na infância" justificou ela " E então, onde vamos primeiro? Você escolhe..."

"Tem certeza?" disse Sirius, com um sorriso maroto "Ah..." Mas antes que ele pudesse continuar.

"Você escolhe entre os lugares que acha que _EU_ gostaria de ir. Na verdade... gostaria de tomar um café da manhã bruxo!" confessou ela.

"Ótimo" concluiu ele, pois também não havia tomado café ainda "Conheço um lugar muito bom. Vamos" disse ele, pegando um das mãos da garota.

"OK" concordou ela, deixando que o jovem bruxo a conduzisse.


	2. Fiori di miele

Comentemmmm !...

beijos Manu

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2

Eles caminharam um pouco. O _Beco Diagonal_ já estava movimentado e as pequenas lojas começavam a abrir. Pararam em frente a uma pequena loja da qual sai um agradável aroma de pão fresquinho. Em sua vitrina encontravam-se vários bolos enfeitados e enfeitiçados. Melissa reparou bem em um bolo de três camadas, decorado com uma espécie de glacê e varias flores que desabrochavam quando os raios do sol refletiam sobre elas.

"Elas são comestíveis"disse Sirius para quebrar o gelo.

"Eu já imaginava" disse a menina voltando-se para o garoto já parado em frente a porta da loja.

Os dois entraram e depararam-se com um velhinho franzino com óculos redondos e cabelos bem brancos por trás do balcão:

"Bom dia juventude" disse ele com um grande sorriso.

"Bom dia Senhor Hemphill. Como estão os sonhos hoje?"disse Sirius apertando a mão do velinho.

"Fresquinhos como sempre, Black. E quem é essa bela senhorita?" perguntou o velhinho.

"Meu nome é Melissa, senhor".

"Eu nunca vi a senhorita por aqui" continuou ele.

"Sim Phill, sim. É que ela é de longe sabe, de outro país."disse Sirius franzindo as sombrancelhas.

"Oh, que bom, uma estrangeira aqui, em meu humilde estabelecimento! E de onde você é?"Pergunto Phill.

"Longe, muito longe." antecipou-se Sirius."Bom, hoje vou querer um bom pedaço daquela trota de nozes com calda de chocolate, panquecas e um canecão de cerveja amanteigada"disse Sirius ansiosa, esfregando as mãos.

"Cerveja amanteigada? Não está muito cedo pra começar a bebedeira?" perguntou Melissa, fazendo confusão entre as cervejas dos dois mundos.

"Não seja boba." e susurrou para ela " Cerveja amanteigada não é exatamente cerveja... Não dê tanto na pinta que ele vai desconfiar" e sorriu de volta para o velhinho, ainda tomando nota.

"E a senhorita?" perguntou Phill.

"Hum, eu não sei bem.Tudo parece estar muito gostoso." disse ela olhando a grande variedade de bolos, doces, pões, tortas a sua volta."Fiquei encantada com o bolo de flores da vitrine." disse ela.

"Meu _fiori di miele_?Hoje está especialmente delicioso." disse Phill indo até a vitrine e voltando com o bolo, pondo-o sobre o balcão. Em seguida cortou uma fatia bem generosa e o colocou em um delicado pratinho de porcelana. Por cima, derramou uma calda parecida com leite condensado.

"Realmente parece divino!"exclamou a menina.

"E para acompanhar um chá de pêssego" continuou o velhinho retirando uma xícara do armário e derramando nela um liquido amarelado fumegante "Vamos, experimente"disse colocando a xícara na frente de Melissa.

"Mas o chá não está quente?"perguntou Mel.

"Oh não, está na medida correta".

Então a menina pegou a xícara com cuidado para não derramar.Melissa podia sentir o calor vindo do chá, mas, mesmo receosa , tirou um boa golada com a certeza de que queimaria a boca. Ao contrario do que ela pensou o liquido estava gelado, parecia mais um refresco, muito mais adequado ao dia de verão do que uma xícara de chá quente.

Depois do café da manha os dois foram até o banco Gringotes para Sirius retirar alguns galeões:

"Tem certeza que não é necessário que eu troque algum dinheiro?" perguntou Mel.

"Sim, hoje é tudo por minha conta!" disse Sirius. " Caso contraio eu não serio um cavalheiro."

"Não tem medo do prejuízo que posso lhe dar?" perguntou a garota loira, lançando um olhar quase malvado para Sirius.

"Minha querida, dinheiro foi feito para se gastar. E tenho certeza de que este não será em vão." disse Sirius ,devolvendo o sorriso.

Eles continuaram andando pelas ruas que agora encontravam-se cheias, não apenas de pessoas ,mas de elfos, corujas, gaiolas e vassouras.

Melissa se entretai com todos que passavam e parava para apreciar cada vitrina que encontrava.

A rua solitária do Beco Diagonal parecia não ter fim. Seria o desafio perfeito para o extinto de comprar de Melissa que estava determinada a chegar ao fim da rua mágica.

Antes do almoço ele já havia comprado uma pena enfeitiçada que soltava um foco de luz quando escrevia, um chapéu rosa com pequenas estrelas prateadas bordadas do com a crina de um unicórnio, um peso de papel, um diário que somente poderia ser aberto pelo dono e varias outras quinquilharias, que é claro estavam sendo carregadas pelo jovem cavalheiro que também estava carregando o casaco da garota e sua enorme bolsa:

"Ahhh, que gracinha!" exclamou Melissa ao passar em frente a uma pequena coruja negra de olhos amarelo, bem arregalados, presa dentro de uma gaiola dourada.

"Não vai me dizer que você gostou dessa coisinha magricela?"perguntou Sirius chegando mais perto para ver melhor a coruja.

"Ela é linda! Bom ela deve estar passando fome, por isso é magrinha assim." disse Melissa tentando passar a mão na coruja. "Coitadinha. Você não pode deixar ela aqui ou ela vai morrer!"

"É a lei da natureza. Os animais doentes morrem e os mais fortes sobrevivem" disse ele pegando Melissa pela mão e puxando "Vamos, temos muito o que ver."

"Eu não acredito! Olha só pra ela, tão fraquinha. Você tem um coração muito mal, sabia?"disse Melissa parando e voltando até a gaiola.Ela abriu a gaiola e pegou a corujinha. " Olha só, se você comprar ela pra mim, vamos poder nos corresponder melhor.Não terei mais que escrever rapidamente pra sua coruja levar a resposta.Terei minha própria coruja!"continuou ela acariciando a pobre criatura e tentando convencer Sirius a lhe dar de presente.

"Mas ela mal consegue agüentar seu próprio peso! E não foi você quem disse que corujas são muito comuns?" disse o jovem bruxo, sem a menor vontade de comprar aquela criatura tão feia "Alem do mais eu não sei se um trouxa pode ter acesso ao muito mágico dessa maneira. E se eles me prenderem?" continuou ele quase que cochichando.

"Se eles não fizeram isso até agora, não vão fazer mais. Por Favor!"suplicou a menina.

"Esta bem! Mas se for muito caro eu não compro nada, ok?" rendeu-se ele.

"OK!" respondeu Melissa.

Sirius entrou na loja. Não demorou muito e trouxe consigo a gaiola e um saquinho velho de papel.

"O que é isto?" disse Melissa apontando para o saco enquanto pegava a gaiola para paparicar sua nova coruja.

"É uma espécie de ração. É que o vendedor me deu de graça por comprar essa coisinha feia." respondeu Sirius.

" Não é feia..."disse Melissa.

"Claro que é." retrucou Sirius mirando bem os olhos da coruja nas mãos de Melissa. "Não dou nem 10 dias para ela..." mas antes que ele terminasse percebeu que tinha alguém observando os dois. Quando se virou viu que era Belatriz Lestrange,sua prima .

"Bom dia primo!" disse Belatriz ao ver que Sirius já havia percebido sua presença.

"O que você quer?" perguntou rispidamente Sirius ao sentir o tom de ironia da menina.

"Nada" sorriu, mirando bem Melissa que acabara de se virar para ela.

"Sirius , ela é sua prima ? Que bom conhecer alguém da sua família. Meu chamo Melissa Petterson. Muito Prazer."disse a menina esticando a mão para cumprimentar a outra, que retribuiu a gentileza com certo desdém.

"Igualmente. Pelo visto é uma das amigas do Sirius não é?" perguntou Belatriz.

"Ah sim. Somos bastante amigos" disse Melissa pegando em uma das mãos de Sirius.

"E também não estuda em Hogwarts ?Caso contrario eu já teria lhe visto"

"Não, não estudo. Estou aqui a passeio."

"Interessante..." disse Belatriz mirando Melissa nos olhos."Sirius, eu não sabia que agora existe passe livre para trouxas." continuou ela voltando-se para o primo.

"E quem disse pra você que ela é trouxa? Ela é uma amiga de longe que veio me visitar, o que não é da sua conta, não é mesmo?" disse Sirius.

"AH, é bom mesmo que ela não seja. Por que o Ministério da Magia não iria gostar nada de saber que tem uma TROUXA a solta andando pelas ruas do beco diagonal."disse Belatriz.

"Bom , mas com ela não é uma sangue ruim, não tem porquê eles se importarem. E se você nos der licença, _PRIMA_, estamos com muita, muita presa."disse Sirius puxando Melissa e andando em direção a loja de varinha.

"Sangue ruim? Essa é nova. Eu já estava até me acostumando a ser chama de trouxa." reclamou Melissa.

"Desculpa, mas se eu falasse o que você é ela iria correndo contar para todos." disse Sirius. "Não se pode brincar com essa menina." Continuou ele olhando para trás, certificando-se que Belatriz não os estava seguindo.

"Está vendo! É disso que estou falando! É como se fosse muito ruim você se relacionar com alguém que não é bruxo." disse a menina" Não entendo, se é ruim, porque vocês permitem que pessoas como eu ou como a Lily se tornem bruxos?

"Olha eu não acho nada ruim." disse Sirius olhando para Melissa "Se eu achasse eu não estaria aqui com você não é? Eu só fiz isso porque provavelmente eu seria penalizado se o ministério nos pegasse. Levaria o dia todo para explicar. É complicado demais" explicou. "E você não iria quere perder um dia inteiro com essa bobagem."

"Vai ver você está certo... Pra que perder tempo querendo mudar a ordem social?" disse Melissa meio magoada "Onde estamos indo agora?"

"Não sei. Acho que já rodamos todas as lojas. Você já tem até uma coruja. Não falta nada pra ser uma bruxa. "

"Eu sei de uma coisa..." disse a menina parando em frente à uma loja de nome promissor.

"Isso não. Você não pode comprar uma varinha... Eu estaria encrencado para o resto da minha vida" foi logo dizendo Sirius quando viu do que se tratava.

"Não seja bobo. Até parece que nunca foi fazer comprar com uma garota. Eu não vou comprar nada, só vou experimentar" explicou Melissa ignorando a tábua de madeira em que se podia ler _"Olivaras: Artesãos de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 .C."_


End file.
